


You are perfect to me

by karasunotsubasa



Series: HQ Rare Pair Weekend 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Permanent Injury, and oikawa's there to make it better, basically hina has an accident and can't play anymore, but it was years ago and his knee doesn't even hurt anymore, except it kinda does, hq rare pair weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a senior in high school: bright future on the courts of Japan was waiting for him at Kageyama's side. He was happy, more than that – he was ecstatic. Volleyball was all he ever wanted to do in life. No matter how they fared in the league, no matter how many times they lost, all Shouyou wanted to do was play. <br/>And then he was hit by a speeding car and all his dreams, his colourful future, dimmed to the black-greys of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are perfect to me

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of [hq rare pair weekend](http://haikyuurarepairweekend.tumblr.com/)   
> prompt: [perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3GkSo3ujSY)
> 
> "It's enough, I've done all I could think of"  
> Chased down all my demons  
> I've seen you do the same 
> 
> I think the fic's pretty loosely tied to the prompt but the song was a great inspiration so listen to it while reading!

Shouyou woke up gasping, the sweat clinging to his skin and his shirt twisting around his throat as if to choke him. The sheets were wrinkled and when Shouyou sat up, his chest heaving with the force of his harsh breaths, he noticed the red marks on his arms where the material bit into the flesh. Grimacing, he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

It was the dream again. The same dream that kept haunting him for years, ever since the accident. He wanted to be free, to forget it ever happened, let go of the past... but couldn't. The recurring nightmare kept him on his toes, Shouyou's mind always subconsciously aware of his pain.

He was a senior in high school: bright future on the courts of Japan was waiting for him at Kageyama's side. He was happy, more than that – he was ecstatic. Volleyball was all he ever wanted to do in life. No matter how they fared in the league, no matter how many times they lost, all Shouyou wanted to do was play.

And then he was hit by a speeding car and all his dreams, his colourful future, dimmed to the black-greys of pain.

His right knee was damaged beyond repair.

The doctors said that even walking would be a miracle at that point.

Shouyou didn't believe them. He stubbornly kept struggling, trying to make it work somehow. Kageyama was waiting for him. All the rivals that were looking to crush him, and that Shouyou wanted to show he could tackle. He couldn't disappoint them.

The agony he went through while working towards that end still stung at times when Shouyou closed his eyes.

His knee, that blasted knee that kept him from reaching his dream, started throbbing with a dull ache of past pain. Annoyed, Shouyou rubbed at the sides with his thumbs. It didn't hurt anymore, it didn't do anything, really. It just was there, useless, stopping him from jumping like he used to. After a whole day of walking or being on his feet, Shouyou sometimes felt it give out, trembling and bucking under his weight. He cursed it, frustrated, but if anyone asked – it wasn't a big deal. He laughed it off, brushed the worry and anger away, pretended he was fine.

And the more he pretended, the more he began to believe his own lies, too.

He smiled, because really, he was fine.

He laughed, because no, he couldn't feel any pain anymore, not from the knee, not from having his dreams crushed at his feet.

He didn't cry, because... people had it worse, right...?

Shouyou sighed, his breathing returning to normal after he cleared his head of the echoes of pain from the dream. He put his face in his hands, taking deep breaths to get rid of the phantom ache in his knee.

"It's not there, it's just a memory," he repeated in his mind like a mantra, like a prayer.

A hand on his elbow made him jump a little, heart skipping a beat in wild fear.

"Are you okay?" Sleepy voice from the side made Shouyou close his eyes and turn his face away. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he replied quietly. "Go back to sleep, Tooru. I'm sorry I woke you up."

A sharp stab in his knee made Shouyou wince a little and his leg bucked at the sudden jolt. He sighed and reached over to rub at it. He knew his boyfriend would notice, so when his warm hand covered Shouyou's, he wasn't surprised.

"Is it bothering you again?" Tooru's voice was soft and full of understanding, which always made Shouyou a little weaker. After all, Tooru had been through a knee injury himself. And yet... he could play again, while Shouyou was forever chained to the ground.

Bitterness filled Shouyou's mouth. "It was just a dream, Tooru." He shook his head lightly, taking the other's hand and squeezing reassuringly. "Nothing more."

Pretend it doesn't hurt and it won't, he said to himself in his mind, briefly closing his eyes at yet another dull throb in his knee. It doesn't hurt...

Shouyou turned his head to look at his boyfriend, noting the discerning way Tooru's eyes shone in the lone light of a streetlamp peeking through the curtains into their bedroom. Shaking his head a little, Shouyou smiled. He wanted to put Tooru at ease, let him know he was okay, but... somewhere deep down he knew his smile was empty. Just as empty as he himself felt with volleyball gone from his life.

It didn't escape Tooru's notice, because the next moment he was shifting down the bed and pressing a soft kiss to the top of Shouyou's knee. And Shouyou let him. Whenever Tooru's lips brushed the scarred skin of his knee, Shouyou could feel the pain receding, as if chased away by the gentleness and love of Tooru's caring touch. He let his hand wander into Tooru's brown locks, combing his fingers through them in a soothing, appreciative gesture.

This was only temporary. He knew that the moment Tooru's hands leave his skin, the aching will start again, but at this time, at this moment, it was enough.

Finally, Tooru looked up at him, his eyes bearing that very kind of sadness that Shouyou had been trying to prevent. His heart clenched painfully, but he smiled. And this time it was a real smile – still a little sad, a little broken, but one of true love.

"Thank you," Shouyou whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

A smile like a mirror of his own - full of love and caring, but with a hint of heartbreaking sadness – ghosted on Tooru's lips. Without a word Tooru took his hand and kissed the inside of Shouyou's wrist in a gesture so tender, Shouyou's eyes stung with tears. Holding Shouyou's hand to his cheek, Tooru leaned in and when his lips softly touched Shouyou's in a light kiss, he didn't back away. He kissed Tooru back, just as gently, but with all the love and affection he could muster in his trembling lips.

Because he might have lost volleyball forever, but in the process, he had gained something else. Something, that had proved to be much more precious than volleyball ever could be.

Leaning his forehead on Tooru's, Shouyou mumbled:

"I love you."

And not even a heartbeat later, came Tooru's reply, along with warm arms embracing him into a tight, safe hug. "I love you, too, Shouyou."


End file.
